The Beginning
by PurpleDuckTwins
Summary: Lexa joins the 100 after they land on the ground.
1. Chapter 1

"The complete silence of the camp woke Clarke, the forest around her was illuminated in a spectacular blue light coming from the vegetation all around. She sat in wonder for a few minutes before she slowly pushed her body away from the ground to explore the phenomenon in front of her. Stepping out of the safety of the sleeping teens all around her she barely noticed the prickling sensation on her neck indicating that she was being watched.

The ground was proving to have so much more than she had ever expected, so much more than she had ever been taught the expect. The Ark knew nothing of what they faced on this planet. How could they, none of them had ever set foot on the ground. It excited and terrified her in equal parts.

She knew that they weren't going to last very long if things continued as they had today. They were being reckless, stupid. They needed help a plan and they needed it now. Examining the glowing plants surrounding her Clarke was overwhelmed by the enormity of what lay ahead of her. She wished that there had been time to prepare for this, she wished her father was here to guide her. There was no point wishing for things that would never come to be. Clarke put all thoughts of her father out of her mind. If they were going to come together as a team to survive she would need to put the past behind her. It was clear to her that Bellamy was dangerous and that Wells, while having good ideas, was hated by the majority of the people in camp. They would need to focus on survival in the morning. Food, water, shelter.

* * *

Lexa stood with Anya hidden by the trees watching the young blonde separate herself from the group. There was something about the woman that kept Lexa's eyes glued to her every movement. "They are foolish and reckless," Lexa breathed in Anya's ear, "there are no guards stationed around the camp, nothing to provide shelter, no food collected and they fight amongst themselves to no end."

Anya had sent her Second to scout the crash site as soon as she received word that there were people emerging from the ship. Being the leader of the woods clan that the ship landed in she felt it was her responsibility to ensure that her people were safe from any threat, but these people did not seem to pose much of one in her eyes. They were acting like children and she had only been observing them for a few minutes herself.

"Which is their leader?" Anya asked her second.

"There is a lot of confusion around that. The boy there, they call Bellamy, wearing a uniform has a gun and the others follow him, but his ways are chaotic and his goals aren't aligned with the group's safety. The one with the injured leg, they have been referring to as chancellor, has a sound plan but lacks the respect and loyalty of the group. And the blonde, Clarke, she has potential, but also anger. Her emotions rule her and to be the leader they need she would need guidance, but she's the only one looking out for the whole and trying to survive with the cards she's been dealt." Lexa concluded her summary of the leaders, her eyes never left Clarke as the girl explored the florescent plants surrounding the camp sight.

Anya noticed her seconds attention was on the girl, Clarke. A faint smile crossed her face, she hadn't seen Lexa so interested in anyone since Costia. A plan started to take shape in her mind as she watched the blonde move slowly through the forest, Clarke was full of the wonder and joy that was taken from her people when they were young. Living in the harsh environment of the Earth, everyone made sacrifices and at a very young age, but these people were fresh, new. Where had they come from? What were their intentions? How many more were there? Could they be allies or would they be enemies?

"Could you integrate yourself into their group?" Anya asked her second.

"Yes." Lexa answered without hesitation. "They are new to each other, adding another would cause no questions at this point."

"Do it." Anya decided, "Get close, help where needed, learn everything, gain their trust. We need to know what they plan, if their are more, if they pose a treat to our people. I'm trusting you to be my eyes and ears in their camp."

"I won't let you down." Lexa answered with a nod. She understood the necessity of learning about these new people and was honored that Anya trusted her with such a task.

"Be safe. Report back when you can." Anya turned and disappeared into the forest away from the camp.  
Lexa watched Clarke until she moved back to her sleeping area, Clarke would be the wisest choice in leadership she decided. When the sun rose Lexa planned to align herself with the young blonde, if she could gain the girl's trust she would be able to learn what she needed to in order to keep her people safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun emerged from the tree line the next day Clarke stirred, the camp was still silent and the fire from the night before had burned out. She surveyed the camp and started to plan in her mind. A group should be set to build shelter and collect fire wood around the camp. Another to build storage for food they gathered and set tarps for collecting the rain water. A third should start the trek to Mount Weather where they would hopefully find enough food and medical supplied to survive until the Ark joined them on the ground.

"Hi" Lexa spoke quietly not wanting to frighten the girl in front of her or waken any of the other teens sleeping across the ground.

Clarke turned surprised to find another girl awake in the camp when seconds before she had thought she was the only person to have reached consciousness. "Hi. I'm Clarke." She held her hand out to the other girl and smiled. "I don't think that I remember you, have we met before?"

"Lexa. No we've never met, but I saw that you were awake and I was going to try to find water and thought it might be better to go in pairs?" Lexa imitated the accent that she had heard from the group as she shook Clarke's hand.

"Right, that's probably a good idea, we wouldn't want to get lost and nobody else seems to be getting up anytime soon." Clarke met Lexa's green eyes and felt a flutter in her chest. "I think I saw a river North of camp. We should take something to carry it back with." She stated pulling her gaze from the beautiful girl in front of her to scan the camp for something suitable.

Feeling relieved and excited that Clarke hadn't questioned her sudden appearance Lexa quickly grabbed a few containers and followed the blonde out of the camp. There was a river about an hours walk to the North and she was only slightly surprised that the other girl had noticed it the day before. Clarke's hair was tied up away from her neck with a few stray strands falling loose framing her face. Her blue eyes were trained on the forest around them taking in details of the world with apprehension and joy. Lexa was so preoccupied by observing Clarke that she almost didn't notice the man tracking them. Luckily she did notice and was able to signal Lincoln that everything was okay and that he should stay to keep an eye on the sleeping teens back at camp in case any of them woke before she and Clarke returned.

When they were a good distance from the others and Lexa was sure that their conversation wouldn't be overheard she glanced at the girl next to her. "Tell me about yourself." Lexa questioned in a casual tone hoping the girl would be willing to talk and reveal more about her people that Lexa could report back to Anya with.

"What do you mean? My story is common knowledge." Clarke replied not even glancing at the girl slightly behind her.

"Right, I meant something else, not your story, but yourself." Lexa clarified, hoping that Clarke wouldn't realize that Lexa new nothing about the life that she and the others had lived before they crashed on the ground.

Clarke's shoulders relaxed, she glanced back over her should and caught Lexa's eye. "There's not much to know."

Lexa held eye contact with the girl and gave her a half smile raising her eye brow to indicate that she didn't believe Clarke in the slightest.

Clarke stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Drawing. I love to draw," she smiled.

It was the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever seen, the way Clarke's face relaxed, her troubles slipping away for a brief moment. The sun shining through the leaves, illuminating her features, highlighting the curve of Clarke's neck, made Lexa want to trace the angles of her body to memorize every part.

"I drew the ground before we came, from the pictures in our text books on the Ark, I've always wanted to see it, feel it." Clarke caught Lexa's eyes and stopped speaking. The intensity in the other girls eyes took Clarke's breath away.

"We should keep moving," Lexa finally stated breaking eye contact with the blonde.

They continued through the trees both lost in thought until the sound of moving water pulled them back to reality.

"It's beautiful," Clarke whispered taking in the river before her.

Lexa watched as Clarke started taking off her shoes and clothing. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

Clarke glanced back, "swimming," she stated before entering the water.

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off of Clarke's toned body until she noticed a disturbance in the water that wasn't caused by Clarke's movements. "Clarke. Get out." She called in a clear demand that didn't leave room for questioning.

Clarke started to move towards shore, but wasn't fast enough. The creature moving through the water was much faster. Lexa pulled a knife from her sleeve and entered the water. Diving in she was able to distract the creature long enough for Clarke to emerge from the river before pulling her own body onto the bank.

Clarke was at Lexa's side the moment that the other girl pulled herself from the water. "Are you okay? Lexa?" Clarke's hands were on the girls shoulders, they moved to her face, then traced down checking for any injuries.

Lexa smiled, "I'm fine," she stated pushing her body into a sitting position while Clarke continued to scan her body. This was the closest they had been and Lexa could feel the heat radiating between their bodies. She looked Clarke in the eye, "Truly, I'm okay."

Clarke met Lexa's green eyes and her body stilled. One hand still rested on Lexa's shoulder while the other was on her thigh. Lexa brought her hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, her fingers skimmed down Clarke's jaw bone and Clarke shifted forward as if pulled by a magnet.

Breaking eye contact to glance at Lexa's lips Clarke lost all thought. Their lips connected briefly. Then with greater force. Lexa's hand slipped behind Clarke's head tangling in her long blonde hair. Clarke's moved from Lexa's shoulder to the back of her neck pulling the other girl closer to her.

When they broke apart neither let go of the hold they had on the other. "We should fill the containers," Lexa stated. She was conflicted between the connection she and Clarke had from the moment they touched and what was best for her people.

Clarke pulled back slightly, "Right." She stood and moved to her discarded clothing, pulling them back on as Lexa started to retrieve the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa slipped out of the camp unnoticed by the teens around her as the sun was setting. Throughout the day she had been learning everything she could about where they had come from and what their mission was. She moved gracefully through the trees making her way back to her clan to report her findings to Anya.

Stepping into Anya's tent Lexa could feel the pull of every general's eyes moving her into the spot light. She stepped forward standing tall with her head up, her's eyes found Anya's in the crowd and Lexa waited for her mentor to give her permission to speak.

"Tell us what you have found."

"It is like we expected, they are young, the oldest no older than myself. They have built no shelter or gathered food and water. Their leadership is weak, but there is potential in one." She glanced around the room then continued speaking directly to Anya. "I was instantly accepted into the group, they have not seemed to notice that I am not one of them. They talk freely about what happened before, they are angry, scared and confused. It seems that their people have survived in the sky, living closely together and under strict rule. There home, which they refer to as 'The Ark' is running out of air. The leaders of The Ark sent these teens, who had been prisoners to the ground with bracelets that somehow tell their leaders if the ground is survivable. The 100 that were sent down have been given instructions to go to Mount Weather, their leaders on The Ark believe that no one survived on Earth and that Mount Weather will have supplies to help the 100 survive on the ground."

There was a tremor of tension that went through the generals at Lexa's last words, but Anya's face showed none of the fear that was being masked around her. "What are their plans for reaching the Mountain?" She asked eyes locked on Lexa's.

"The boy with the gun, Bellamy, does not seem to want to go. He is also convincing the other's to remove their bracelets so their leaders believe that they have died and will not follow. However, Clarke, who would make for a much stronger leader is pushing to get to the supplies and she won't be put off long." Lexa finished and hoped that her mentor couldn't see the emotions she was concealing when she spoke of Clarke.

"Would it be possible to stall her until we can get a better understanding of if these Sky People will be able to help us in defeating the Mountain?" Anya asked.

Gustus stepped forward, "We should kill them all, then their leaders will not follow and they will have no time to side with the Mountain. These Sky People do not need the suits that the Mountain Men wear to leave their home. They could be used as soldiers against us."

Anya waited for her general to stop speaking, Gustus made valid points, but he was lacking the bigger picture. The clans could not defeat the Mountain without help, and that help might have just fallen from the sky. "I understand your concern. But we have been fighting the Mountain for too long. These Sky People might be the key in taking the Mountain down, they have weapons like the Mountain does and if we can align ourselves with them we might finally accomplish our goals."

The generals listening knew there place, none would speak out against Anya after she had made up her mind, but they still showed fear in their stances that did not bode well for the Sky People.

"Lexa, return to the camp. Convince the female leader that they can find the supplies that they will need in the immediate area and that a trek to the Mountain would be unwise and a waist of energy." Anya needed the 100 to stay where they were for the time being, she needed to meet with the heads of the other clans to figure out if an alliance with the Sky People would be a possibility. "Help them in anyway they need, we want them to survive for now, and we may even want their people to follow them."

"As you wish, Heda." Lexa nodded her head and slipped back out of the tent.

* * *

As she approached the camp Lexa saw that Clarke was still awake by the fire, the other teens were all passed out across the ground, but it looked as though Clarke was keeping watch. Maybe she had realized that it wasn't as safe as the others seemed to think. Their eyes met across the fire and Lexa found herself drawn to the other girl.

"Where have you been?" Clarke asked as Lexa sat down next to her.

"Just looking around, I got a bit turned around, but I needed to get away, clear my head." Lexa hoped that Clarke believed her, Anya didn't want the 100 to know about her clan yet.

Clarke was silent for a minute before she turned to look at Lexa, taking in her profile as the fire light glinted off of Lexa's hair and accented the lines of her face. "Be careful," was all she said.

Lexa turned her head to face Clarke, she took in the concern in the blue eyes that met her own and felt like the fire had moved into her chest, heating her from the inside. Lexa wanted nothing more than to feel Clarke's lips against her own once more, she brought her hand up to Clarke's face and slowly moved closer, "I'll be careful if you will," she said.

Clarke smiled at Lexa's words and pulled her closer. As their lips met Clarke felt free, like she would be able to face anything that the ground threw at her. Her hands moved into Lexa's hair while Lexa's moved around Clarke's waist. Both wanting to be as close at they could to the other.

"Clarke?" The girls broke apart when they heard Wells' voice questioning Clarke. "What? Who is she?"

Clarke just turned her head to face Wells, not giving a response to any of his questions. Lexa looked between the two, she had noticed the boy earlier, he had been watching Clarke for the majority of the day, but she hadn't paid much attention to him so Lexa hadn't really thought much about him. Now that he was here she realized that he was the one that the others called 'chancellor.' His father was the leader of the Sky People and he clearly had feelings for the girl that Lexa was still holding in her arms.


End file.
